My Lovely Little Family
by Jung Hyun Hyo
Summary: MOVED! Yunho mencintai keluarga kecilnya. Hari-harinya terasa lengkap dengan kehadiran orang yang paling ia cintai dalam hidupnya. Jaejoong, istrinya, dan Changmin, anak laki-lakinya. Warning : Genderswitch. For Jung HoJoongie. Prolog!


**Diclaimer : I own nothing. DBSK and all of this chara belong to their self and GOD. Hanya fic ini yang murni punya saya, Jung Hyun Hyo ^^ Don't copy without permission, please!**

**Main chara : - Jung Yunho**

**- Jung (Kim) Jaejoong**

**- Jung Changmin**

**Warning : Genderswitch for uke, typo(s), OOC, OC, AU, abal. So if you DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! NO BASHING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

"Changminnie, appa pulang sayang ~ " sahut Yunho lembut seraya mencium pipi gembil anaknya –Jung Changmin. Changmin yang sedang bermain-main balok kayu berjengit senang ketika pipi kirinya dicium oleh sang appa tercinta. Kasih sayang yang jarang ia dapatkan karena Yunho yang selalu pulang malam, bertolak belakang dengan dia yang harus selalu tidur cepat karena harus sekolah.

"Yeey ~ Appa pulang! Gendooong!" sahut Changmin kecil manja dengan suara cadel khas anak umur 5 tahunnya. Tangan montoknya menjatuhkan kedua mainan balok yang tadi dipegangnya dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke Yunho. Sang appa dengan sigap langsung menggendongnya dan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya.

"Appa tahu gak? Aku hari ini bantu umma loh ~ " sahut Changmin ceria seraya bertepuk tangan. Yunho tertawa. "Oh ya? Wah, Changminnie pintar ya!" puji Yunho. Changmin tertawa –tawa khas anak kecil yang berhasil menyegarkan tubuh Yunho yang lelah setengah mati.

"Changminnie kok belum tidur?" tanya Yunho heran seraya menepuk-nepuk pantat Changmin. Mata anaknya sayu dan lemas –menandakan ia sudah mengantuk, namun masih ingin main, khas anak kecil. "Min gak mauuu ~ " sahut Changmin seraya mengemut jempolnya. Kepalanya yang berat ia sandarkan ke bahu Yunho.

"Gak boleh gitu, Changminnie, kan besok Changminnie sekolah." sahut Yunho seraya menepuk punggung Changmin. Namun tidak ada sahutan. Yunho mengerjap ketika kemeja bagian bahunya basah. Ia melirik ke bahunya dan terkekeh ketika Changmin ternyata _ngiler_.

"Minnie, ini susunya, sekarang –" Ucapan Jaejoong terpotong ketika ia melihat suaminya sedang meninabobokan Changmin. Ia lantas merengut.

"Joong-ie." sahut Yunho pendek seraya mencium pipi Jaejoong saat istrinya keluar dari dapur dengan susah payah –karena kandungannya yang berumur 8 bulan. Jaejoong hanya menggumam tidak jelas, lalu mengambil Changmin dari gendongan Yunho dalam diam. Yunho menghela nafas. Pasti Jaejoong ngambek lagi.

"Aku mau menidurkan Changmin." sahut Jaejoong seraya membalikan badannya. "Jangan sayang. Sini, Changmin biar aku aja yang gendong. Nanti anak kita kenapa-kenapa.." sahut Yunho kasihan. Ia tidak tega melihat perut besar Jaejoong yang sedikit tertekan karena kaki Changmin. Sementara Changmin sendiri menggeliat karena tidak nyaman dengan percakapan orang tuanya.

"Tidak usah." ucap Jaejoong dingin seraya membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke kamar Changmin. Yunho menghela nafas capek, lalu ia berjalan ke kamarnya dan istrinya.

**. . . **

"Mmmh.. Min mau cucu, umma ~ " geliat Changmin ketika Jaejoong menaruhnya di tempat tidur. Matanya terbuka lagi –meskipun sayu– untuk melihat ke arah ibunya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Jaejoong tersenyum gemas seraya sedikit membungkuk dan mencium kening Changmin. "Nee, umma sudah buatkan. Kalau sudah habis, Changmin _bobo'_ ya?" tanya Jaejoong lembut.

Jaejoong berdiri tegak dan memijat pinggangnya pelan. Kandungannya sedikit tertekan karena gerakan membungkuk tadi. Nyeri.

"Nah, Changminnie tidur ya? Umma juga udah ngantuk, sayang. Nee?" tanya Jaejoong pelan seraya mencubit pelan pipi chubby anaknya. Changmin mengangguk lucu seraya menyedot rakus susu vanilla dalam botol susunya. Tubuh kecilnya menggeliat pelan, lalu Changmin memeluk bantal guling yang sepanjang tinggi tubuhnya. Kemudian ia perlahan menutup mata polosnya –mencoba terbang ke alam mimpinya yang penuh dengan snack.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat anaknya yang begitu rakus meneguk susu. Dari semenjak di dalam kandungan tidak pernah berubah. Jaejoong mendengus geli ketika mengingat masa-masa ia mengandung Changmin. Maunya makan terus, seolah perutnya terbuat dari karet.

"Malam, sayang." sahut Jaejoong lembut, kemudian mencium pipi Changmin, lalu mematikan lampu kamar anaknya dan keluar. Yeoja berumur 27 tahun itu lantas memegangi pinggangnya seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ya Tuhan, perutnya pegal sekali.

**. . .**

"Kau mau mandi?" tanya Jaejoong dingin pada Yunho yang sedang mengganti kemejanya dengan baju tidur. Yeoja yang sekarang bermarga Jung itu lalu merapikan selimut di tempat tidurnya.

Yunho menghela nafas dan mencium pipi Jaejoong dari belakang. "Ada apa, sayang?"

"Apanya?" tanya Jaejoong cuek.

"Kenapa kau begitu dingin?" tanya Yunho seraya memeluk pinggul besar istrinya. Uf. Kalau dulu tubuh Jaejoong selalu bisa masuk dalam rangkulan tangan Yunho, kalau sekarang.. Err..

"Kau mau mandi tidak? Kalau mau akan kusiapkan air hangat." sahut Jaejoong singkat. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Yunho. Meskipun begitu, Jaejoong cukup senang mendapati tangan besar Yunho melingkupi tubuhnya. Rasanya begitu nyaman.. Jaejoong selalu terbuai kalau Yunho sudah memeluknya. Pelukan itu bergestur lembut, aman, dan hangat. Dan Jaejoong suka itu.

"Nanti saja. Sekarang, yang lebih penting adalah, Joong-ie harus menjelaskan padaku, kenapa ia sanggup bersikap begitu dingin pada suaminya yang tampan nan hebat ini." sahut Yunho dengan sejuta percaya diri. Jaejoong mau tidak mau tersenyum geli, namun egonya mengalahkan keinginan Jaejoong untuk tertawa.

Jung Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap suaminya sinis. "Siapa Kim Ae Young?" tanyanya langsung. Kelereng matanya menatap lekat bola mata coklat suaminya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Yunho mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar nada tidak bersahabat istrinya. "Kim Ae Young itu –"

"Yunnie selingkuh sama dia kan?" sambar Jaejoong langsung.

"Selingkuh? Siapa yang seling –"

Jaejoong berkacak pinggang. Di mata bulatnya terlintas kesedihan sekaligus kekecewaan. "Jangan bohong sama Joong-ie! Yunnie jelek!" sahutnya kencang.

Yunho mengerjap. Ia hapal tabiat istrinya. Kalau sudah ber-'Yunnie'-'Joong-ie', pasti Jaejoong sedang ngambek level berat. Tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Dan kalau Yunho tidak balas ber-'Yunnie'-'Joong-ie', pasti Jaejoong langsung melancarkan aksinya yang membuat Yunho kelimpungan setengah mati –menangis sekencang-kencangnya, seolah Jaejoong adalah orang paling merana di dunia karena punya suami macam Yunho.

"Joong-ie, dengar dulu sayang, aku –"

"Bilang aja kalau Yunnie udah gak sayang sama Joong-ie! Yunnie jelek! Yunnie udah gak cinta lagi sama Joong-ie! Yunnie mending mati –ummph!" Ucapan Jaejoong terpotong ketika Yunho melumat bibirnya. Mata doe-nya melotot ketika Yunho mencuri satu ciuman darinya. Setengah mati, Jaejoong mendorong dada Yunho menjauh.

"Joong-ie chagii –WHOA!" Kali ini ucapan Yunho yang terpotong. Yunho berteriak ketika Jaejoong menyambar bantal di tempat tidur big size mereka dan melemparnya ke kepala Yunho. "Joong-ie! Apa-apaan –UFF!" Baru saja Yunho akan memarahi Jaejoong, istrinya sudah melempar bantal yang lain kepadanya.

Yunho mundur ketika Jaejoong mengambil guling dan bersiap melemparnya ke arah Yunho. Ia makin panik melihat Jaejoong yang melotot marah. "YUNNIE APA-APAAN SIH? JOONG-IE LAGI MARAH MAIN CIUM AJA! NYEBELIN!" raung Jaejoong.

Buagh.

Dan seperti yang sudah diperkirakan Yunho sebelumnya, guling itu telak mencium wajah tampannya. Sebenarnya Yunho ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan Jaejoong, namun lemparan Jaejoong yang cukup kuat barusan membuatnya mengurungkan niat tersebut.

"WHOA! WHOA! Jangan lempar itu, Joong-ie! Itu frame foto! Yunnie bisa mati kalau dilempar dengan itu!" Yunho kalang kabut ketika Jaejoong meraih bingkai fotonya yang berisi fotonya yang paling tampan –menurut Yunho. Laki-laki dewasa itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah Jaejoong –seolah menunjukkan ia menyerah.

"Jangan ya, Joong-ie.. Jangan.." bujuk Yunho. Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya mendengar kata 'mati' dari mulut Yunho. Dengan nafas memburu dan mata serta hidung yang merah, Jaejoong meletakkan frame itu kembali dengan kasar, lalu ia membanting tubuhnya di tepi tempat tidur.

Yunho menghela nafas. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Jaejoong yang mulai terisak. "Hiks.. Siapa Kim.. Hiks.. Ae Young.. Itu, Yunnie? Hiks.." isak Jaejoong.

Yunho berlutut di depan Jaejoong dan menghapus pelan air mata istrinya. Ia tidak pernah tega melihat istrinya menangis. Terlebih, ia sama sekali tidak tega kepada dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah bisa melawan Jaejoong. Miris sekali. "Joong-ie, Kim Ae Young itu investor di perusahaanku. Nanti ada iklan baru yang akan di-launch, dia penanam modalnya. Aku bahkan baru kenal dia hari ini, sayang.. Jadi kamu gak ada alasan untuk cemburu, oke?" tanya Yunho hati-hati seraya menarik kepala Jaejoong untuk bersandar di dadanya. Jaejoong mengangguk di sela isakannya. Yunho tersenyum lega. Ia elus kepala Jaejoong lembut, lalu ia kecup pucuk kepala belahan jiwanya itu.

Suasana hening sejenak. Jaejoong tidak lagi terisak. Dan Yunho sibuk berpikir. Kira-kira siapa yang berani kurang ajar mengatakan yang tidak-tidak ke Jaejoong? Hmm. Mungkin sekretaris timnya, Jung Hyun Hyo. Yeoja itu memang tertarik pada Yunho sampai sekarang. Ia yang mengangkat tiap telepon yang ditujukan pada tiap anggota tim yang dipimpin Yunho. Jaejoong memang sesekali menelepon ke kantor karena ponsel Yunho kadang dimatikan. Tapi sama sekali tidak disangka bahwa yeoja centil itu benar-benar ngomong yang aneh-aneh pada istrinya.

"Yun.." sahut Jaejoong pelan.

Yunho baru akan bertanya ketika Jaejoong mendongak dan memperlihatkan philtrumnya yang dialiri darah segar. Seketika, suami-istri itu memucat.

**. . .**

"Sudah aku bilang, kamu harus banyak-banyak istirahat, sayang." sahut Yunho prihatin seraya mengelap sisa-sisa darah di hidung Jaejoong lembut. Ia meremas tisu yang ia pegang, lalu melemparnya ke tempat sampah dan menyambar tisu baru. Dengan sangat lembut, Yunho menengadahkan kepala Jaejoong yang sedang berbaring seraya mengelap lagi darah dari hidung Jaejoong. Posisinya yang setengah membungkuk membuatnya pegal. Tapi tidak apa.

"Darahnya sudah berhenti?" tanya Yunho penuh sayang. Disingkirkannya rambut Jaejoong dari depan matanya lembut. Jaejoong mengerjap, lalu ia menggeleng ketika ia tidak merasakan darahnya mengalir deras lagi di pangkal hidungnya. "Mianhae Yun, tapi aku tidak pernah betah kalau hanya tidur dan diam.." sesal Jaejoong.

Yunho mengecup dahi Jaejoong. "Tidak apa-apa, Jae, asal yang kau lakukan tidak terlalu berat. Aku hanya tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu dan bayi kita." Kali ini Yunho mengecup perut besar Jaejoong pelan. Jaejoong tersenyum lemah.

"Istirahatlah, Boo.." sahut Yunho lembut seraya menaikkan selimutnya tepat di dada Jaejoong. "Kau tidak tidur, Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Yunho tersenyum. "Aku belum cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Kau tidur duluan saja." sahutnya lembut.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menutup matanya perlahan. Yunho menghela nafas diam-diam. Sebenarnya Yunho kasihan melihat istrinya seperti ini. Jaejoong adalah yeoja dengan ketahanan tubuh yang lemah. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa capek, atau ia akan mimisan seperti tadi. Namun Yunho khawatir. Darah yang keluar dari hidung Jaejoong belakangan ini aneh. Hitam dan mengalir deras. Membuat Yunho kalang kabut kalau ia harus meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian.

Yunho menghela nafas lagi ketika Jaejoong benar-benar sudah tidur. Namja tampan itu mengecup bibir Jaejoong sekilas dan mengelus lembut pipi Jaejoong. "Night, Boo.."

.

.

.

**A/N : *jambak rambut* Satu lagi tagihan FF TT^TT**

**Yang mau getok Hyo, silakan *sodorin jidat Yoochun oppa* #PLAK!**

**Untuk my eonni Jung HoJoongie, bagaimana eonni? Semoga fanfic abal ini tidak mengecewakan eonni ^^**

**Buat yang lain, bagaimana? Lanjut? Selesai?**

**Review please ~**

***Hyo***


End file.
